When It Rains
by ImogenSapphire
Summary: A Kinda cute Kakashi and The Fourth... If you turn around seven times and jump up and down thousand times it could be YonKaka. But you can just read it as a Kakashi who is very cute. One-shot


YonKaka

"Eh… It raining." Kakashi stuck his head out from the window.

"Mm… So I see it is." Minato said passively as he turned the page of an orange covered book.

"Sensei! You're reading those pointless books again? Tsunade- san says that those books wreck your brains." Kakashi murmured at the man sprawled on the sofa.

"Mm… They are good books." The Fourth gave the same reply every time, not really paying attention.

Kakashi sighed at his teacher's passiveness and sat on the floor still annoyed at the rain, it didn't allow him to go out and train.

"Stupid stupid rain." Kakashi grumbled as he pulled his mask down. "It's so stupid, there is no point of it raining."

"Hey, it rains for a reason you know."

"So you were listening? Thought you were reading the 'wreck your brains' book." Kakashi's childish scowl was finally visible.

"Hm… I'm the Hokage so I think I can somehow multi-task?" The older man winked at Kakashi before turning the page.

"Humph. It's not fair when it is finally my turn to use the fields it starts pouring." Kakashi's mouth turned down into an even larger scowl.

"Now I see the reason for your mask." The Fourth commented as he could see the scowl from the corner of his eyes. "Everyone would run from fright at one look of that frown of yours, looks like the earth just killed your mother."

"She's already dead sensei. No need to mention it again." Kakashi's scowl changed into a mournful look.

"Hey hey. Just saying what you look like, but really you ought to keep the mask off at all times Kakashi."

"Really?" Kakashi looked up happily only to see a flash of bright orange.

"Yeps. Konoha will become the strongest country and you can be our best warrior. You always look mournful, sad, depressed and ready to destroy anything. Everyone will surrender at one look of that face of yours."

Kakashi glowered at the teacher who didn't seem to be even caring at this moment in time. "Shut up. I know how to smile. But I just don't like to."

"Mm… Hehe. Saving the jerk who dumped me…" Minato muttered the line of the book and laughed.

"I HATE THIS RAIN WHY IS THERE EVEN RAIN!" Kakashi yells ended in a frustrated growl.

"Kakashi there is a reason for rain." The Fourth said quietly silencing the younger child.

"Well it should rain when someone else is training. Not me, it's stupid stupid stupid."

"Kakashi be reasonable, I'm sure other people are annoyed at the rain too. Go to the bookroom and get a book to read. Mind not to look at the albums and the orange books."

"I've read everything on that stupid bookroom already." The seven-year-old boy pounded his fists against the wooden floor. "I want to train NOW."

"Kakashi stop it. Now you're being ridiculous and acting like a child behave like a Genin with one year's worth of experience. Get a book and read or you can sit and sulk."

"But Sensei, I'm only seven it's not fair that just because I'm a prodigy that I have to act like I'm 11. I'm only seven." Kakashi carried on pounding his fists onto the floor. "Stop treating me like I'm an adult. I wanna stay young."

"Kakashi." Minato sighed and picked the child up off the floor. "But Sensei wants to treat you like a big boy. When we are on the mission field, you act like a civilized human but when I have you in my house you act like a child who's just entered to academy."

"Sensei, I don't want to be like the old wrinkly man down the road. He sits there and sells marbles; I wanna be small and play all day. Like all the other children out there running in the rain." Kakashi's lips formed into a pout and stared out of the window.

"Well… you don't want to go out do you? You want to stay dry in the house and act like civilized people who know they will catch a cold if they go out in to rain, aren't I right?"

Kakashi nodded. "It's stupid to go out now but I wanna train, it's not fair that everyone else gets one hour and I have to stay here when I should be practicing my fire techniques."

The fourth laughed at the child. "Kakashi you're just contradicting yourself now, you want to go out but you don't want to. Here come with me you can help me with my photo sorting and bookroom sorting, then you go home after the rain has cleared up. I'll organize another time for you to train okay?"

"Mm. But Sensei you have to teach me that really cool fire technique you showed me okay? I want to be able to use all five elements and be super cool like sensei!" Kakashi bounced off Minato's lap and started exaggerating how amazing the fireball that Minato could blow was. "Sensei, sensei! After I learn how to do the fire thing can to teach me how to make that REALLY cool dragon with the fire??"

"We'll see Kakashi. We'll see, but for now I think I need you to help me with the tidying of my grand bookroom which you claimed to have read from top to bottom except for the orange backed ones and the photo albums." Minato got up as he spoke.

"But sensei most of your books are orange backed. You've got a 12 copies of one single orange backed book! Sensei must be a big fan."

"Maybe I am Kakashi maybe I am."


End file.
